This invention relates to container closures, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for sealing a container which includes a spout movable between a closed, sealing position and an open pouring position in which the spout is extended and rotatable to facilitate pouring of the contents of the container into a receptacle.
A variety of containers are used to store liquids which must be poured into hard-to-reach places. This is particularly true in the automotive industry where motor oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid, coolant and the like must be periodically added or changed. Often, the inlet openings in the vehicle for the addition of these fluids are placed in locations which make it difficult to pour the contents of the container without spillage.
Containers for automotive fluids such as oil and the like have evolved from generally cylindrical-shaped metal cans to thinner plastic containers, some of which have an elongated neck. The cylindrical cans typically are used with a funnel to permit pouring of their contents into a vehicle engine, and such cans cannot be resealed after use. In many instances, the funnels cannot be independently supported within a given inlet opening, making it necessary to hold the funnel with one hand and pour with the other. After use, the funnel must be thoroughly cleaned to avoid contamination when used again with another fluid.
As noted above, plastic containers with an elongated neck portion have steadily replaced metal cans and other types of containers for automotive and other fluids. Such containers are relatively thin to make them easier to grasp and hold on to even if some of the fluid drips out on the sides of the container and causes the outer surface to be slippery. The elongated neck provides a gap between the liquid in the container and its discharge outlet, thus allowing the container to be tipped at different angles to some extent before the fluid inside begins to flow from the container. This is true even if the container is completely full when the pouring begins.
Although easier to use than metal cans, plastic containers with an elongated neck have disadvantages. In order to hold a standard quantity of liquid, e.g. a quart or liter, while maintaining a relatively thin profile or depth for ease of handling, plastic containers are typically relatively wide and tall. This configuration either limits the areas or open spaces in the engine compartment of a vehicle within which the container can be held in a position to pour the liquid, or restricts manipulation of the container once it is located near an inlet opening for the liquid. The neck of the container is integrally formed with the container body and cannot be rotated, extended or otherwise manipulated to align with an inlet opening once the container is in the pouring position. Consequently, it is often necessary to employ a funnel even with plastic containers of this type.
These problems have been addressed to some extent in pour spouts of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,610 to Cheek et al. This patent teaches a pour spout which is adapted to thread onto external threads formed near the mouth of a container where a cap is conventionally attached. The pour spout comprises a body portion insertable within the interior of the container, and a conduit which is movable between an open position and a closed position with respect to the body portion. In the closed position, the conduit is seated within the interior of the body portion to seal inlet openings formed therein and prevent the escape of liquid from the interior of the container. The conduit is pulled outwardly from the interior of the body portion to uncover the inlet openings and permit the flow of liquid from the interior of the container, through the body portion and then out the conduit. In the open position, the conduit is rotatable with respect to the body portion so that it can be positioned as desired without further manipulation of the location of the container.
One disadvantage of pour spouts of the type disclosed in the Cheek et al patent is that there is no positive connection between the conduit and the body portion. The conduit is at all times slidable relative to the body portion to the open position. As a practical matter, it is likely that one using the container will have a tendency to pick it up by the conduit thus causing it to slide to an open position before the user is ready to pour from the container, which can damage the conduit and/or result in leakage of the liquid within the container. Furthermore, if the conduit and body portion are not fully seated during shipment or storage leakage can occur. There is no way to visually determine if the conduit is completely seated within the body portion, and therefore the contents of the container may be exposed to air, contaminants or subject to leakage without the knowledge of the user.
It is therefore among the objectives of this invention to provide a container closure and pouring device which is useful with a variety of containers, which provides an effective seal in both the open and the closed positions, which resists inadvertent movement from the closed position to the open position, which can be manipulated in the open position to aid in pouring the contents of the container and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
These objectives are accomplished in a container closure and pouring device comprising a cap with a hollow interior defined by a cylindrical wall having internal threads and a number of inlet ports. The cap receives a spout formed with external threads which is movable between a closed position in which it seals the inlet ports and is threaded into engagement with the cap, and an open position wherein the inlet ports of the cap are uncovered allowing liquid from a container to pass into the spout for pouring.
An important aspect of this invention is the provision of a threaded connection between the cap and the spout in the closed position of the spout. Unlike designs of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,610 discussed above, the threaded connection between the cap and spout protects the spout from damage and ensures that a seal is maintained even if the container to which the device of this invention is attached is picked up by the spout or the spout is otherwise contacted during shipment or the like. Without the threaded connection between the spout and cap, it is difficult to determine if the spout is in a seated, sealed position with respect to the cap. If a good seal is not maintained during shipment and storage of the container, air, dirt and other contaminants may be allowed to pass into the contents of the container, and/or the container could leak.
In the presently preferred embodiment, the cap and spout are formed with complimentary seals which engage one another in both the open and closed positions of the spout. In the open position, the spout is freely rotatable with respect to the cap so that it can be manipulated into alignment with wherever the contents of the container are to be poured. An extension can be attached to the outlet end of the spout, if desired.
The cap is preferably integrally formed with a skirt which extends radially outwardly from the cylindrical wall of the cap and is formed with internal threads. The skirt is threaded onto the external threads at the neck of the container so that the cap extends into the interior thereof. Flow of liquid from the interior of the container therefore moves along a flow path defined by the inlet ports of the cap and the interior of the spout.